Sky Medix Corporation
The Sky Medix corporation was founded by Dr. Mitchell Scott, a renowned researcher and businessman. It was conceived to bring power, medicine and drones together with the goal of developing innovative technologies that would improve people’s everyday lives. Sky Medix is divided into three divisions, Sky Medix: Energy, Sky Medix: Drones and Sky Medix: Medicine. They were a leader in the drone revolution, their drone division contributing to the designs of several different drone classes. They also led a wave of eco-minded companies with their development and research on arcanum, a more potent and efficient energy source than fossil fuels. Sky Medix’s crowning achievement was the medical delivery drone, an arc powered autonomous quadcopter that could be programmed to deliver much needed medical supplies quickly. Originally designed to deliver vaccines and supplies to remote locations that did not have access to modern medical technologies, these drones were adapted for arc power at the onset of the outbreak to deliver vaccines to the population. The drones were touted by the media as the force that would stop the outbreak in its tracks, and championed by the “savior” Mitchell Scott. Unbeknownst to the media or the public, Sky Medix did not have the vaccine ready, and in an effort to minimize panic (and save their reputation), they sent a placebo instead. The outbreak turned into a full on plague, and although the medical delivery drones continued to fly their missions and deliver “vaccines,” an estimated 90% of the population was lost. The survivors blame Sky Medix and Mitchell Scott for the scope of the outbreak and the loss of their loved ones. An extremist group of survivors known as the Champions of the Rapture, upon hearing that Sky Medix was still operational and searching for a cure, attacked the Sky Medix offices. Much of Sky Medix’s facility was destroyed, and all of their research was destroyed. Mitchell Scott and a handful of employees were able to retreat to the virology lab, and continued their research from there. Divisions Sky Medix: Energy Sky Medix: Energy is Sky Medix’s division dedicated to power and renewable energy. Led by Clark Callahan, this division spearheaded the research on arcanum power and energy. Before the outbreak, Sky Medix: Energy focused on arc-based forms of renewable energy in an effort to reduce use of fossil fuels. At the onset of the outbreak, they switched gears to adapting arc power for use with medical delivery drones, as well as developing various arc-related technologies, including power cells, standard readers and standard converters. Sky Medix: Drones Sky Medix: Drones is Sky Medix’s division dedicated to the design, development and manufacture of drones. Led by David before he left the company due to personal illness, this division developed Sky Medix’s crowning achievement, the medical delivery drone. Before the outbreak, they were working on a number of other drones, including the DR1 prototype, as well as consulting other companies on drone designs. When the outbreak hit, their focus exclusively became the production of medical delivery drones. Sky Medix: Medicine Sky Medix: Medicine is Sky Medix’s division dedicated to medical research and technologies. Led by Sky Medix CEO Dr. Mitchell Scott, this division focuses on research and development of various medical sciences and technologies. In the early days of the outbreak, this division was using a non-lethal strain of the virus to develop a vaccine. The vaccine was not ready when the medical delivery drones went online, and a placebo was sent instead. Sky Medix: Medicine continued to work on a solution after the outbreak, working primarily out of their virology lab facility. Category:Organizations